pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Main Characters in Pokeumans Stories and Spinoffs
This page is a guide to all the main characters of the orignal Pokeuman story and its ever-growing number of spinoffs. Note that this page is for main characters only, and not for side characters or anyone else. It also does not include characters created for contest entries. Characters are listed in alphabetical order by series. Stories that have been declared dead and have been discontinued can be found here . The Original Story *Brandon Chan the Lucario in Pokeumans. Spinoff Stories *AB the Riolu in AB's Tale. *Will the Absol in Absolute. *Josh the Gallade in The Afflicted. *Alan the Zoroark in Alan's Story. *Alex the Charizard in Alex's Adventure. *Angelica the Elgym in Alien Angel. *Drew the... human (sort of) in Allegro. *Allen the Riolu in Allen's Story. *Aero the Sceptile-Absol hybrid in Altered Reality. *Amber the Shinx in Amber's Journey. *Andy the Quilava in Andy the Pokeuman. *Angel the Eevee in Angel's Story. *Simon the... human in Anomaly. *Faythe the Lucario in Apocalypse. *Kate the Arcanine in Ares '''and Artemis.' *Zane the Riolu in Aura Force'.' *Maya the Lucario in '''Aura Master.' *Austin Keith the Umbreon in Austin's Story and Pokeumans Discovery. *Leon the Infernape in The Axis Team *Scorch the Charmeleon in The Azure Inferno. *Claudia (Claude) the Lampent in Beyond Her Flame. *Carrie the Joltik in Big Things Come In Small Pokeballs. *Havoc the... human in The Blade Of Havoc. *Blake the Gallade in Blake's Legend. *'Bowser' the Blaziken in The Blazing Beginning. *Jakob the Growlithe and David the Growlithe in Blazing Friendship. ''' *Marvik the Blaziken in '''Blazing Madness. *Kaysi the Persain-Gengar in Blinding Desires. *Jess the Quilava in Bonding Souls. *Eli the Joltik in Bugging Notion. *Cecil the Bayleef in C-Sealed in Another Body. *Caleb the Squirtle in Caleb le Squirtle. *Marie the Kecleon in Changing Colours. *Tyson the Snorlax in The Change of a Lifetime. *Sy the Charmeleon in Child of the Volcano. *Sean the Eevee in Chosen. *Christina the Persian in Christina the Pokeuman. *Claire the Monferno in Claire's Story. *Clyde the Blaziken in Claws of Fire. *Gamma the Haxorus in The Coming of the Dragon. *Lani the Purrloin in Connection Shadows. *Andy the Vulpix in Consider The Following. *Alexis the Yamask in Dark Harbor *Zane the Hydreigon in Dark Mind. *Syran the Zoroark in Dark Path. *Jorden the Zoroark in The Dark Side of Life. *Brad the Charizard in The Day It All Changed '''and Sins Of The Father.' *Diana the Lopunny in '''Diana's Disaster.' *Dick the Flygon in Dick The Flygon. *Damon the Quilava-Haxorus hybrid in Discovery. *Brandon the Lucario (no connection) in The Distance To A Duel. *Isaac the Lucario in Diverging Paths. *Josh the Scizor in Double X. *Ryan the Dragonair in Dragon Days. *Lucas the Croconaw in A Dragon's Fate. *Storym the Bagon in Dragon Island. *Tony the Flygon in Dragon Path. *Trystan the Dewott in The Dual Transformation. *Adam the Shinx in Electric Eccentric. *Shania the Gardevoir in Fall from Grace. *Crystal the Riolu in The Fighter. *Jon the Quilava in Fiery Resolve. *Jacob the Quilava in Fire Trail. *Al the Charizard in Flames of Destiny. *Victoria the Togetic in Fly By. *Toby the... human in For Lack Of A Better Name. *Nina the Nidorina in For The Truth. *Francis the Ditto in Francis the Ditto. *Mason the Combusken in Freeman's Spinoff. *Michael the Eevee in A Fresh Start. *Hyeon the ? in Frozen Reflection. *Jacob the Treecko in A Grassy Life. *Rakurai the Emolga in Hatikvah. *Kirk the Scrafty in Hero. *John the... human in Hired Help. *Caleb the Mudkip-Spheal hybrid in Icarus Memoirs. *Reyna the Glaceon in Ice Tales. *Gabriel the Zoroark in Illusion Master. *Sam the Zoroark in Illusion of Reality. *Oliver the Zorua in IOU. *Ivan the Ivysaur in''' Ivan's Song.' *Jack McPhee the Rattata in 'Jack's Ordeal.' *Joren the Monferno in '''Jedijoren's Story.' *Joe the Buizel in Joe's Story. *Harrison the Buizel in Journey of a New Life. *Frank the Zoroark and Alex the Lucario in Journey of Two Brothers. *Alex the Mudkip, Mika the Torchic, and Tony the Treecko in The Keiyo Series. *Hayley the Snubbul in The Kids in Class E10. *Jorden the Weavile in Lasting Storms. *Faith the Floatzel in A Leap of Faith. *Syran the Espeon in Legend's Path. *Dai the Zoroark in Life's Illusions. *Jack the Luxray in Lightning Rift. *Brett the Umbreon in A Light Umbreon's Journey. *Shawn the Lucario in Lost Legacy. *Lucian the Ninetales in Lucian's Tale. *Mark the Gallade in Mark's Story. *Max the Lucario in Maxing the Lucario. *Cameron Taylor the bipedal Hippopotas in Messenger: A Pokeumans Story. *Demario the Riolu in Military Dog. *Riley the Kadabra in Mind Games. ''' *Krissie the Mismagius in '''Mind Ghost. *Sora the Ninetales in Mindwalker. *Claudia the Absol in Mobius Strip Project. *Segador the... human in The Monster Hunter. *Alberto the Umbreon in Moonlight. *Desmond (Yennie) the Poochyena in My Domain. *Stephanie the Vulpix in My Real Story. *Lucas the Golett in My Pokeumans Story. *Axel the Lucario in My Pokeumans Transformation. *Greg the Servine in Nature's Prodigy. *Cordell the Croagunk in The New Pokeuman. *Zant the Lucario in A New Storm. *Ray the Shinx in A New Life. *Melody the... human in Numb. *Jon the Gardevoir in Of Elegence And Grace. *Doug the Reuniclus in One of the Pokeumans. *Sam the Zoroark in One of Us. *Laura the Vulpix in One Spark. *? the ? in One Thing a Clone Can't Replace. *Thomas the... human and Havoc the Wartortle in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. *Daniele the... human in On The Other Side Of The Cage '''and '''Iron Ghosts. *Kasey the Pikachu in The Organization Within. *Alex the Zorua in Overwhelming Darkness. *Peter the Skarmory in Peter The Skarmory. *Haydn the Treecko in A Pokeuman's Curse. *Paul the Ditto in Pokeuman Story. *Luke the Poochyena in The Power of Darkness. *Kai the Lucario in Project 127. *Kiddo the Salamence in Project 373-K. *Stephan the Seviper in The Purple Serpent. *Pyra the Combusken in Pyra's Tale. *Echo the... robot (sort of) in Quarantine. *Ken the Umbreon in The Quest. *Adan the Leafeon in Randomshadowperson's Spinoff. *Brennan the Absol in Raving Impossibilities. *Juice the Squirtle in Red Moon. *Renee the Espeon in Renee. *Amy the Jigglypuff in Rescue Number 301. *Ashley the Furret in The Rescuer. *Kyra the Eevee in Restless Wanderer. *Richie the Dewott in Richie's Rage. *Rikuto the Lucario in Rikuto's Tale. *Mason the Lampent in Rockstar Saga. *Rockly the Gallade in''' RocklyGallade.' *Cameron Stevens the Ampharos in '''Room 181. ' *Gray the... human in Rogue Soul. *Evan the Gallade in The Runaway Boy and Evan the Gallade. *Sakato Hanaturo the Vaporeon in''' Sakato's Mission.' *Sheera the Leafeon in '''Season of Grass.' *Lea the Mawile in Shadow Grip. *Richard the Golett in The Shadow Guardian. *Aaron the Zorua in Shadows of the Mind. *Ferdinand the Lucario in In the Shadow of the Reich. *Tyler the Zorua in The Shadow Within. *Alex the Ditto in Shadowy Beginnings. *Lauren (Illuminate) the Ditto in Shape-Shifting 102. *Charlie the Gabite in Sharks on Land. *Eric the Shellder in Shellder. *John the Dewott in A Shell Feeling. *Rylee (Hybrid) the Umbreon-Houndoom hybrid in A Silent Hound's Cry. *Brad the Charizard in Sins of the Father. *Shawn the Bisharp in Slicin' and Dicin'. *Richard the Snorlax in The Slumbering Soldier. *Amanda McPhee the Pikachu in Sparkler. *Spark the Pikachu in Spark And The Pokeumans. *Xoey the Quilava in Speed and Strength '''and '''Lasting Storms. *Karlee (Tora) the Glaceon in The Story of a Pokeuman. *Subject III the Espeon in Subject III's Story. *Kai the Lucario in Subject 127. *James the Toxicroak in The Survivalist. *Gyro the Swampert in Swamped. *Donovan the Snivy in Temperamental Singularity. *Jake the Cacnea in Thorns. *Lee the Quilava in Toasty '''and '''Here We Go Again. *Allen the Lucario in Trapped In The Wrong Age. *Joanna the Zangoose in Trio of Elements. *Marianna the Croconaw in Triple Days. *Nancy the Wartortle in Triple X. *Ella the Axew in The Tusked Warrior. *Artemis the Umbreon-Espeon hybrid in Twilight Warrior. *Axel the Zorua in The Two-Faced Pokeuman. *Amber the Houndoom in Two Sides To One. *Nicky the Poliwhirl in The Ultimate Team. *Richard the Dewott in The Unexpected Life. *Andrew the Totodile in An Unnamed Pokeumans Story (actual title). *Savannah the Minccino in Unseen Secrets. *Sam the Slakoth in Unspeakable Atrocities. *Randy the Stunky in The Unwanteds. *Nathan the Pidgeot in V2. *Alex the Servine in The Victini Project Trilogy. *Evan the ? in Virtuoso. *Sam the Vulpix in A Vulpixian Venture. *Tobias the Dewott in Warrior's Path/Warrior's Quest. *Moe the Cubone in Well-Grounded Confidence. *Matthew the Absol in Wickham Heights Pokeumans Base. *Olive the Breloom in ?' *Kayla the Kangaskhan in '? *Tyler the Azelf in ?' *Steven the Scizor in '? '' (If anyone can help fill in the spaces marked with blanks that would be much appreciated.) Category:Characters Category: Lists